


Nuda

by RinaShi15



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Udertaker bottom
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaShi15/pseuds/RinaShi15
Summary: Undertaker se ukrutně nudí. Pomůže mu nudu zahnat červenovlasá smrtka?





	Nuda

**Author's Note:**

> Tuto povídku jsem napsala před strašně mooooc dlouhou dobou. Důvod, proč jsem ji nezveřejnila byl ten, že jsem ztratila chuť ji psát a neměla jsem příliš času. 
> 
> Každopádně, Undertaker je jedna z mích nejoblíbenějších postav a jak jste možná zjistili v jiných mnou napsaných povídkách, miluju postavy vypadající dominantně v pozici uke. Takže samozřejmě, že Undie musí být submisivní!

,,Nuda! Nudím se! Chci aby mě někdo pobavil! Kdokoliv! Hrabě, jeho demoní sluha, zákazník!" povzdechl si majitel pohřebního ústavu. 

Strašně moc ukrutně se nudil. Dnes byl zrovna den, kdy se nikdo nerozhodl být jeho zákazníkem. Ne že by si zákazník dobrovolně vybral kdy ho poprvé a naposledy navštíví...

,,Prosím, ať se nekdo ukáže. " prosil v duchu. Opravdu pochyboval, že někdo navštíví někoho jako je on. Kdo by ho přišel pozdravit jen tak bez důvodů? Odpověď: Nikdo. To ale nevěděl, co ho ještě tento den potká...

O dvě hodiny později...

Právě když spočítal všechny pavouky na stropě, vtrhla do dveří jedna červenovlasá smrtka se zářivým úsměvem na tváři. 

,,Ahoj Undie!~ Jak pak se máš? " zeptala se ho osoba celá v červeném. 

,,Díky tobě Má drahá skvěle!~" usmál se Undertaker na smrtku před sebou. Na Grella Suctiva úplně zapomněl! ,,Jsem už to hlava děravá." pomyslel si. Radoval se, že si už může s někým povídat.

,,Co pro tebe mohu udělat?~" zeptal se hrobař.

,,Nic. ~ To tě ani nemohu navštívit?" optala se ho a okamžitě se vrhla na bývalou smrtku. Chytla překvapeného stříbrnovláska kolem krku a tvář zabořila do jeho hrudi. 

,,Všichni jsou na mě zlý! Will mi dává strašně moc práce a ještě mi strhnul plat, i když jsem nic neudělal! A Sebík na mě taky není milý. Kdykoliv za ním přijdu, tak mě vykopne. Nikdo mě nemá rád!" postěžoval si a rozplakal se. 

,,Taky mě vykopneš?" smutně se zeptala. Slzy jí stále tekly z krásných zelených očí. 

,,Samozřejmě že ne Drahá. ~ Proč bych něco takového měl dělat? Těší mě společnost krásné dámy jako jsi ty. ~" usmíval se Undertaker na červenovláska ve svém náručí. 

,,Nejsem krásná dáma," popotáhl, ,,nikdo si to nemyslí."

,,Ale blbost! Snad poznám krásnou dámu, slepý ještě nejsem. ~" zahihňal se svému vtipu. 

,,Vem si brýle a uvidíš že nejsem dáma!" odvětil. ,,Jaktože nepotřebuješ brýle?"

,,To je tajemství, má Drahá. ~" řekl potulně. Stále se usmíval jako blázen. ,,Půjdu udělat čaj a přinesu sušenky. Pak mi všechno povíš. Jestli chceš. ~" navrhl a chtěl odejít ale nemohl. Červenovlasý shinigami se ho držel jako klíště. 

,,Nikam prosím nechoď. Buď se mnou." prosil Grell. Nechtěl být sám. Chtěl aby s ním hrobař byl. Alespoň už přestal brečet. 

,,Dobrá Má drahá. ~ Čaj a sušenky mohou počkat. Nechceš si sednout?~" zeptal se ho. Grell však nevnímal. Objímal stříbrnovlasého hruď a liboval si v teple, které ho obklopovalo. 

,,Země volá krásnou dámu. ~" mluvil na něj hrobař. Takhle tam stal od té doby, co červenovlasá smrtka přišla. Zvedl ruku a položil mu ji na rameno a zatřásl s ním. Dočkal se očekávané reakce. 

,,Co?" zeptala se ho červenovlasá smrtka. Zmateně se na něj koukala. 

,,Nechceš si sednout? ~" ukázal na jednu z rakví. Grell zase neodpovídal. 

Zvedl ruku a odkryl hrobařovu dlouhou ofinu. Od té doby co se poprvé podíval do těch zeleně jedovatých očí na ně nemohl přestat myslet. Byly tak úžasné. Tak tajemné. Prstem začal přejíždět jizvu táhnoucí se přes jedno oko. 

,,Grelle?" tentokrát se zmateně zeptal Undertaker. Dnes se Grell choval velmi podivně. 

Bylo to příjemné, málokdy se ho někdo dobrovolně dotkl. Kdo by se ho taky rád dobrovolně dotýkal? Prst pořád přejížděl celou jizvu od shora dolů. Zavřel oči a modlil se, aby to ještě nějakou dobu trvalo. Najednou se prst zastavil a zmizel. Chtěl už otevřít oči a podívat se, co červenovláska zastavilo, ale jeho přemýšlení vyrušil dotyk něčeho měkčího než prst. Ruka mu přidržovala neposednou ofinu a měkký dotyk pokračoval na začátek jizvy. Zvědavě otevřel oči a pohled mu spočinul na červených rtech. Tváře mu nabraly lehký nádech červené když si uvědomil, že Grell zasypává jizvu polibky.

,,Ó! Undie se stydí! Jak rozkošné!~" prozpěvovala si osoba v červeném. Nevěděl, kde se to v něm vzalo. Nejen že ho fascinovaly jeho oči ale i jizvy táhnoucí se přes obličej. Dokonce se zdálo že se to hrobařovi líbí. Oči mu sklouzly na jizvu na krku a začal ji také zasypávat polibky. Šlo to ale špatně kvůli oblečení.

,,Hele Undie, kolik těch jizev máš?" zeptal se ho zvědavě. 

,,To je také tajemství.~" odpověděl mu na jeho otázku. ,,Rád bych šel už připravit ten čaj.~" snažil se odběhnout od tématu. Znervózňovalo ho chování druhé smrtky. Nechtěl ho vyhodit aby si nemyslel, že ho tu nechce. Vždyť ho každý vyhazuje, on takový nebyl. Právě proto musí z této situace nějak vybruslit, aby neublížil Grellovi. Jenže se to lehce řekne, ale těžko udělá. 

,,Taky přede mnou utíkáš?" smutně řeklo neštěstí v jeho náručí. 

,,Já před nikým nikdy neutíkám, má Drahá.~" vesele podotknul. 

,,Tak tu se mnou zůstaň a nikam nechoď."rozkázala si červenovlasá smrtka.

,,Dobře." povzdechl Undertaker poraženě. 

,,Tak kde všude máš ty jizvy? A jak si k nim přišel? A proč vidíš bez brýlí? A proč už nejsi aktivní smrtka?" vybalil na něj spoustu otázek a pověsil se mu znovu na krk a to doslova. Chudák hrobař nestačil probrat otázky a ještě k tomu se druhý na něj pověsil. Když už na něm to neštěstí viselo, tak si chtěl sednout na tu rakev. Ale červenovlásek měl jinou myšlenku. Svalil stříbrnovlasého na zem a sedl si na něj. 

,,Když mi to nechceš říct, tak já se podívám sám! ~" nadšeně prohlásil a začal mu sundavat jednotlivé vrstvy oblečení. Nejdříve šedý šátek a poté ten kabát s dlouhými rukávy. Hrobaři zůstal jen vnitřní kabát, kalhoty a samozřejmě vysoké boty s přezkami.

,,P-počkej!" vykřikl stříbrnovlásek. Grell mu už rozepínal i poslední vrstvu oblečení. Tvářil se jako dítě na vánoce, když pod stromečkem najde spoustu dárků. 

,,Copak Undie? Nelíbí se ti něco? ~" zeptal se nevinně. Viděl jak měl druhý načervenalé tváře. Oči mu zase skryla ta neposedná ofina. ,,Chci ti vidět do očí Undie. ~ Ale ta tvoje ofina překáží." oznámil mu. 

Hrobař se jen zachechtal a byl rád že má tak dlouhou ofinu. Důvod, proč si ji nechal narůst tak dlouhou je jednoduchý. Nejen aby je zakryl před lidmi, ale hlavně proto, že byly jako zrcadlo. Prozrazovaly jeho pocity, myšlenky a touhy. 

,,Na mne si ale nepříjdeš." ušklíbl se červenovlásek. Zašátral ve své kapse a vylovil krásnou sponu v červené barvě. Neposedné vlasy mu pak připnul na hlavě. 

,,Ó! Ty jsi tak roztomilý! ~" vykřikl nadšeně. ,,Zajímalo by mě jak by ti slušely copánky!" zapřemýšlel nahlas. 

Chudák Undertaker jenom zamrkal a povzdechl si. Teď byl už úplně v háji. Pozvedl obočí nad návrhem s copánkami a doufal, že zelenookou smrtku s brýlemi opustí původní nápad. 

,,A můžeme pokračovat. ~" vesele řekl Grell a pokračoval v rozepínání kabátu. Po chvíli odhalil bledou hruď a pohled mu sjel na jizvy. Ta největší se mu táhla našikmo přes hruď vedle jedné bradavky. Další se nacházela na boku a poslední byla přímo nad pupkem. 

Sehnul se k jizvě na krku a znovu ji začal líbat. Rukou přejížděl po té největší. Cítil jak se tělo pod ním chvělo a nebylo to zimou. 

,,Je to příjemné? " optal se s chtíčem v hlase hrobaře. Stále přejížděl po jizvě. 

,,J-jsou c-c-citlivé." dostal ze sebe stříbrnovlásek. 

,,Opravdu? A co tohle?" volnou rukou chytil levou bradavku a pevně ji stiskl. Ozval se hlasitý sten. 

,,N-nedělej t-to." zašeptal Undertaker a zakryl si tvář rukou. Bylo mu trapně. Chtěl sundat tu otravnou sponu držící jeho ofinu, ale červenovlásek mu v tom zabránil. Naklonil se k němu a do ucha mu začal šeptat: ,,Víš Undie~, od okamžiku kdy jsem zahlédl ty tvé oči ses mi strašně zalíbil. ~ Jsi jediný, kdo mě nikdy nevyhodil. Nikdy jsi mi neublížil. Právě proto jsem se do tebe zamiloval." vyznal se mu a pohlédl do šokovaných očí. 

,,Ale co ten démoní sluha?" zeptal se hrobař.

,,Co by? Je to jen démon na vodítku a má zájem jen o duši toho spratka." ušklíbl se. ,,Máš mě rád?" optal se ho s nadějí v hlase. 

Undertaker na něj jen mlčky hleděl. Grellovi se začali zamlžovat oči slzami. Děsilo ho to hrobové ticho. Po chvíli si hrobař hlasitě povzdechl, přitáhl si muže nad sebou k blíž a do očí mu řekl: ,,Samozřejmě, že tě mám rád hlupáčku.~" řekl s úsměvem. 

,,Undie!" vykřikl nadšeně. 

,,Proč mi vlastně říkáš Undie?" zeptal se zmateně. 

,,Protože Undertaker je moc dlouhé, tak jsem to zkrátil na Undie.~" vysvětlil mu. Nedal mu šanci na žádný komentář, rty přitiskl na ty jeho a začal ho vášnivě líbat. Jazykem mu vnikl do úst a hrál si s jeho jazykem. Rukama mu sjížděl po pevném těle, neopomněl také bradavky. Kvůli nedostatku kyslíku se od sebe museli odtrhnout. 

,,Nechtěl by si se přesunout někam jinam?" navrhl Undertaker když konečně do svých plic dostal kyslík. Ležet na tvrdé zemi nebylo zrovna moc příjemné a ještě k tomu být polonahý.

,,Ty tu máš postel?" zeptal se překvapeně červenovlásek. 

,,Jasně že mám! I když ji nepoužívám. Rakve jsou mnohem pohodlnější. ~ Hehe." odpověděl mu. 

,,Aha." vyšla inteligentní odpověď z osoby v červeném. 

,,Tak jdeme! ~" pobídl Grella.

Překvapivě lehce ho ze sebe shodil, vzal vykulenou smrtku za ruku a táhl ho směrem k nepoužívané ložnici. 

,,Nějak rychle jsi se vzpamatoval. Ještě před chvílí jsi si zakrýval obličej a teď jsi hrr na to." podotknul a nechal se táhnout dál. 

,,Hm? Opravdu? To si nepamatuju. ~ Hehe." vesele řekl. 

,,Tak já ti to rád připomenu.~" ušklíbl se Grell. Zastavil se, rukou chytil stříbrnovláska za vlasy a přitáhl si ho k polibku. Undie se nezmohl na nic než jen na tiché sténání. Jakmile se od sebe odtrhli, tak v rychlosti blesku Grell vzal legendu do náruče a mířil dál k ložnici. Hrobařovi se líce zbarvili do ruda. Obejmul červenovlasého kolem krku a nechal se odnést až na postel. 

,,Hele Undie? Mohu se tě na něco zeptat?" zeptal se když položil muže na postel. 

,,Poslouchám."

,,Proč se takhle chováš? Čekal bych že budeš spíš dominantní typ než submisivní." položil otázku. 

,,Co je špatného na tom být někým hýčkán?" odpověděl otázkou. Hlavou uhnul na stranu, aby neviděl do jeho očí. V očích se mu zrcadlila touha být někým milován. Jak tak nenáviděl svoje oči. 

,,Podívej se na mě." poručil Grell. Stříbrnovlasá smrtka se na něj neochotně otočila. Červenovlásek v těch očích viděl všechno. ,,Nebylo to tak těžké, že?" podotkl a usmíval se. 

,,Takže ti nevadí být dole?" zeptal se ještě pro jistotu. 

,,Ne." zaslechl jednoduchou odpověď. 

,,Už jsi byl někdy s jiným mužem?" pokračoval v otázkách. Odpověď byla stejná.

,,Ó! Takže jsem tvůj první! Neboj Undie~, hezky se o tebe postarám.~" slíbil mu. 

Hned z něj začal sundavat zbytek oblečení. Vnitřní kabát mu pouze stáhl z rukou a přesunul se k vysokým botám. Postupně rozepnul každou přezku boty a sundal mu je. Následovaly černé upnuté kalhoty. Všiml si viditelné vybouleniny v okolí rozkroku, ale ignoroval jí. Rychle mu rozepnul kalhoty a také se hned ocitly na zemi. Teď hrobařovi zbyly jen černé trenky. Ty mu také dlouho nevydržely. Jakmile spatřil jeho chloubu, tak jí vzal do ruky a podíval se na stříbrnovláskovu tvář.

Tváře měl červené a snažil si zakrýt obličej. Stiskl vzrušení v ruce a tělo pod ním stuhlo. 

,,Ách!" ozvalo se z hrobaře. Třásl se, bylo to pro něj všechno nové. 

,,Nezakrývej si obličej drahoušku.~ A netlum ten tvůj krásný hlas.~" pobídl ho. Stále hladil jeho erekci. Přesunul se k jedné bradavce a začal jí sát. Stříbrnovlásek sténal slastí. Zaťal prsty do matrace pod sebou. 

Grell se ušklíbl. ,,Tohle bude úchvatná noc!~"

A taky že byla...

**Author's Note:**

> A máme tu konec! Asi se vám nelíbí zakončení příběhu (popravdě řečeno mě také ne), ale jak už jsem psala v úvodu, nedokázala jsem to dopsat.
> 
> Velmi ráda bych chtěla napsat pokračování, ale je to ve hvězdách...


End file.
